


let’s fall and fall together

by lumi_trix



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Suicide Attempt, implied basil/sunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumi_trix/pseuds/lumi_trix
Summary: like the best of friends, wherever it may take usyou and me, forever and always
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	let’s fall and fall together

**Author's Note:**

> title and summary are lines from the english translation of Kikuo-p - あなぐらぐらし (Hole-Dwelling)
> 
> just a heads up that i am NOT attempting to romanticize suicide in any way, i myself struggle with self-harm and suicidal thoughts and i know they are nothing to be taken lightly.

the stark white ceiling met Sunny as he opened his eye suddenly and blinked in confusion. there's no way he was alive.

he wanted so badly for it to be white space, to wake up in the previously dreaded endless empty void. he hated the isolation but it was safe, familiar even, and more importantly, it would mean that he didn't survive the events of last night.

instead it was an uncomfortably bare hospital room, with nothing but a few flower bouquets on a table and some dull furniture. he scowled in the direction of the flowers. 

why does anyone still care about him? he's done nothing but tear everyone apart and they still appreciate him despite his best efforts to push them away? it makes him sick.

the fluorescent lights sting his good eye as Sunny heaves himself out of bed, taking out the IV drip from his arm and staring blankly forward. he had given up all hope that this hospital room was part of a dream.

his mind had been made up from the moment he opened his eyes. He never expected to make it this far, throwing himself at basil the night before had been an act of martyrdom, a final last ditch effort to leave this world before he had to face the truth.

he didn’t deserve to make it this far.

opening the door to his room, he surveyed the hallway bathed in a deathly silence, almost hoping that there would be a doctor or nurse outside waiting to usher him back to bed. no such luck.

basil would surely want to see him one last time, wouldn’t he? sunny decided it would be cruel of him to leave without at least saying goodbye first.

he wandered borderline aimlessly until he found the door to basil’s room, breathing deeply as he opened the door and basil’s eyes met his.

in that moment, he wished that both of his eyes had been gouged out.

basil stared at him, his expression forming a slight smile, as much as he could with his black eye and bandages. 

“sunny...”

those electric blue eyes drilled into him to his very core, making sunny want to look away. he couldn’t, instead choosing to simply return basil’s stare as he walked to the side of basil’s bed.

“i hope you’ll forgive me, basil.”

basil looked confused, but his faint smile never faded. as he opened his mouth to reply, sunny turned and started towards the door.

”sunny! wait!” basil yelled weakly, struggling to raise his voice beyond a whisper.

sunny hesitated for only a moment, his good eye once again locking with both of basil’s as he walked quickly out of the room.

basil stumbled out of bed and to the doorway, holding onto the side for support as he watched sunny run down the hallway towards the stairwell at the end. 

he glanced back into his room one last time, blinking away tears and following sunny.

he would always follow sunny.

he started to walked down the hall, but saw sunny was already opening the door to the stairs and began to run. he couldn’t lose sunny, not now, not like this, not again.

he finally reached the door and fumbled with the handle, partially broken and tarnished from disuse. he finally pulled it open and amongst his racing thoughts heard the sound of a different door closing echo through the stairwell.

”no... no, PLEASE! SUNNY!” basil yelled, his voice cracking as tears slipped down his cheeks. there was no reply, just his desperate words reverberating through the dimly lit stairwell.

he frantically ran up the stairs, vision blurry from tears and fiercely gripping the railing to keep balance on his wobbly legs. both of his hospital slippers were kicked off at some point, leaving the unpleasant feeling of cold metal on his feet.

the urgency he felt was near that of the night before, the urge to kill whatever was hurting sunny, the urge to keep him safe no matter the cost.

finally reaching the top of the stairs, he wrenched open the roof access door, praying he wasn’t too late. 

sunny was simply standing at the railing opposite of the door, staring down. 

basil all but sprinted to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder to gently turn sunny to face him. 

sunny didn’t resist, instead taking both of basil’s hands in his own and staring at him, an empty expression settling on his face.

despite this neutral expression, basil could see the tears begin to well in his eyes.

neither of them spoke, just a meaningful silence passed between them. the wind felt cool against their faces, ruffling through their hair and making their thin hospital gowns flutter in the breeze.

basil gripped both of sunny’s hands tighter and blinked a a fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks.

he looked to sunny and nodded.

sunny’s expression was unchanging, but he simply turned out towards the railing. he let go of one of basil’s hands to hoist himself up to perch on the thin metal railing, waiting for basil to do the same.

when basil was up, he looked at sunny one more time, to which sunny didn’t return his gaze, instead staring at the pavement below.

sunny lunged forward, pulling basil along with him as he held his hand tighter than before.

they fell together, the bitter wind becoming warm and peaceful air as a scene enveloped sunny’s mind. 

him and basil, dancing together.

dancing in a large flower field. in fact, flowers went as far as the eye could see. 

basil’s eyes were closed, but his pleasant smile was unchanging. his flower crown nestled in his teal hair moved slightly with every fluid movement.

they held eachother close, swaying to the non-existent song and simply being content with eachother’s presence.

he twirled basil around and pulled him back in, fearing he would disappear if he let go of his hand.

they ceased their gentle movements and instead held eachother tightly in a nearly suffocating hug, basil nestling his head into omori’s shoulder. 

“everything is going to be okay” basil whispered. 

sunny believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading <3


End file.
